The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 478,179 filed on Aug. 9, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial structures for attracting fish and, more particularly, to a reticulated fish aggregation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish that live in natural environments such as lakes, streams, oceans, and rivers, can usually be found around the protective cover of rocks, coral, plant life and the like. However, many of these habitats have been destroyed by natural phenomena such as hurricanes, floods, and the like. Additionally man made problems such as pollutants, dams and other developmental issues have claimed their fair share of these habitats as well. This loss of habitats has led to entire species being lost from certain bodies of waters, thus further affecting other organisms in the food chain. Even fishermen, who at one time would frequent certain fishing spots, would stop their visits, thus affecting local business cycles as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which fish habitats can be replaced or created in a manner which is quick, easy and effective. The development of the reticulated fish aggregation apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose an artificial fish bed or reef system: U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,136 issued in the name of La Morte et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,362 issued in the name of Jimbo; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,791 issued in the name of Laier et al.
The following patents describe a fish aggregating system in an anchored or floating mode: U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,845 issued in the name of Aydelette, Sr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672 issued in the name of Hill et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,552 issued in the name of McIntosh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,670 issued in the name of Troutman et al. discloses a submersible object with a bait compartment for attracting fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,829 issued in the name of Roberts et al. describes a fish attracting basin stump.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which replaces or creates fish habitats in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fish habitat which provides an artificial habitat for fish.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fish habitat which encourages the growth of other marine life and provides protection from predators.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fish habitat which allows fish to feed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fish habitat which can be made in a multitude of shapes and sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with a base made of large diameter PVC pipe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with a base being approximately four feet square.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with a base which rests on a lake, a river, an ocean, or a stream bottom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with a base which can be easily moved if desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with 32 splines; sectioned as 4 rows of 8 splines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat with splines which are secured to the base via semi-interference type fit, thereby allowing fish to weave in and out.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial fish habitat which can be used to replace natural habitats that were destroyed.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a reticulated fish aggregation apparatus is disclosed for providing an artificial habitat for fish seeking refuge from predators or seeking other fish or food to eat.
The present invention is comprised of PVC piping arranged in a grid pattern approximately four feet square. From this grid pattern a series of 32 smaller PVC pipes, one-half inch in diameter and four feet long, extend upward, forming a series of upright splines. The invention can also be made in a variety of other shapes and sizes as well. The entire invention is lowered to the bottom of a lake, stream, pond or other similar body of water. The splines form an artificial habitat or shield for any fish who may be seeking refuge from predators or seeking other fish or food to eat. Such artificial habitats can also be used to the advantage of fishermen who are looking for the areas where fish tend to congregate.
The use of the present invention provides fish an artificial habitat in areas where none exist.